


Game of Toys

by Sweetiechan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Toy Story Series (Movies), toy fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, basically every trigger for game of thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiechan/pseuds/Sweetiechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones told in the toy story world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Toys

**Author's Note:**

> in the first scene of game of thrones, the prologue shows an expedition beyond the wall. This has been replicated in the toy story world, but with toys taking the place of the characters. Each toy has retained some features of their marketing.

Prologue:

 

“I think we should go back, I don’t feel safe beyond the door” Joe whispered to Armstrong, while treading cautiously. As darkness crept around them, it was clear that Joe was quivering with each step they took deeper in to the green unknown.

“What are you so scared of? Surely a big strong ‘hero’ like yourself should be able to fight off anything that comes your way, right? Or are you nothing without that cheap piece of plastic weaponry you call a ‘gun’?” Armstrong sniggered, a slight smile growing on his face.

“It’s not that. I just don’t feel comfortable seeing hunks of sliced limps strewn in mysterious shapes on unmapped land with no way to return to the confides of the house” Joe retorted, not taking the bait for tournament that was laid out before him.

“Does their death scare you? If they really are dead, that is. I don’t fully trust every word that Starscream has claimed” Armstrong mocked. He was too old to be superstitious. He had seen countless Lords and ladies sit upon the throne of swords and control all the far corners of Wootten’av. In all his experience, he had learnt that there was always some logical explanation for everything not related to one of the gods. It was rare for people to see the gods, with the exception of the god Andy, who would occasionally engage with random civilians.

“I swear they were all dead” Starscream pleaded as he led them deeper in to the overgrown forest.  Darkness began to engulf the sky overhead, and the three of them knew that in this wilderness, they would soon be in danger.

“They were just over the brow of that hill” Starscream trembled while pointing to a mound of mud, which resembled a molehill. It was clear that fear had consumed him; his face had changed from a metallic grey and had become white as snow. Seeing his distress, Armstrong and Joe looked at each other before silently scaling the mound.

Seeing that he was going to be left alone, and in fear of knowing what foul fate could potentially await him without one of the stronger guardians, Starscream slowly stumbled up the hill behind them, treading with caution.

As they reached the top, Armstrong looked down and began to manically laugh. “It appears your dead abandonlings have moved camp, Starscream” he scoffed. Looking at the now empty ground, Starscream’s jaw dropped. He could have sworn he had seen sections of men scattered around. Yellow limbs riddled the floor only a short space of time ago, and yet now it was completely clear.

The three of them began to fan out, looking for signs of any abandonlings. Starscream muttered to himself, moaning about how this chase was ridiculous. No abandonling had ever managed to scale up the step leading to the door, yet alone penetrate the actual door itself. This was a crazy mission, but when Starscream was given the choice of work at the door, or be dismantled, he knew what he was getting himself in to. He separated from Joe and Armstrong, thinking that it would make searching for what he had seen much more easy. 

There appeared to be no signs of any abandonling, until Joe and Armstrong thought they uncovered the remains of a broken and battered camp. It seemed as though there was a fire, with the last few embers dwindling in the wood. Searching around for more signs, Joe saw something red covered with dirt on the freezing ground.

As he picked up the rag, Armstrong glared at what it could be. Joe began to think, before facing to look at Armstrong. “I think it’s part of an abandonling’s -“ he began before being stopped mid-sentence. Something had caught his eye, and he could not continue to articulate any further.

As Armstrong turned to see what had forced Joe to stop talking, he was met with a quick slash around the neck. Despite how notoriously good Armstrong’s body was for withstanding damage and stretching to whatever limits he required, this slash was too strong. With one swoop, what appeared to be a sword moulded in to an icy figure’s hand had sliced through Armstrong and was glaring at Joe.

Behind a dark azure mask laid two cold, glowing blue eyes.  Joe had only ever heard rumours of abandonlings, and the brutish practises they executed, but it was clear that this was not one of them. This was too violent. This must have been what had pulled the abandonlings apart when Starscream had seen them.

The creature gave out an ear piercing howl, which could be heard for miles. Joe ran as fast as he could. As he ran, it seemed as though more creatures rose from the ground. This time, some seemed like the abandonlings which he had heard about. Abandonlings were toys, just like him. They resembled him, and he them. They were much less refined, but he could still tell what they were. Something was wrong with these those; they were not in control of their own actions. Their eyes had become a shining icy blue, and they appeared much more savage than he had read about.

They were chasing him down, and he was losing breath. He may have been part of the military once, but he was not as fit as he used to be. As he ran in to a clearing, he could see Starscream running around in distress. Their eyes met, and he froze. He could feel something was not quite right. The sound of a sudden metallic swoop ran through the forest, and the former G.I.’s body fell to the ground.

The monstrous beast tossed his muscular head to the ground in front of Starscream. It was clear that Starscream’s fate was sealed. There would be no chance of escape. The creatures surrounding him, and after an agonising wait, which felt like years, they knocked Starscream out, as the plastic seemed from his thigh. 

 

 


End file.
